Digitally Displaced from Digidestined to Kunoichi
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Inspired by 3-Headed Dragon's Naruto Demigod Youkai and VFSnake's Push to Shove fics. Ten Digi-girls from three different timelines are mysteriously sent to the Narutoverse. What will happen when they meet a certain Kyuubi jinchuriki?
1. Chapter 1

Digitally Displaced: From Chosen to Kunoichi

Chap 1

Summary: Ten digidestined girls from three different timelines mysteriously end up in the Narutoverse. Now what will they do, and how does it revolve around a certain Kyuubi jinchuriki?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Gaara Matsuri Omoi/Karui Genma/Shizune Jiraiya/Tsunade

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Digimon

ADVENTURES TIMELINE: KAMIYA APARTMENT

It has been two years since the defeat of Ordinemon, and many things have happened. Taichi, Yamato, and Sora were away at college. Jyou was attending Medical school. Koushiro and Mimi had just graduated from high school, and were preparing to attend computer school, and culinary school respectively. Miyakoand Ken were looking into various colleges. Daisuke, surprisingly was attending a cooking camp, while Takeru was attending a writing seminar. Cody was out of town, leaving only Hiari.

CURRENT

There was some excitement at the Kamiya apartment. The reason was because Taichi and Hikari's parents were out of town on holiday, and Hikari invited the international digi-girls over for a slumber party. Attending was Catherine, Mina, Yue, and Lara. The five girls were currently relaxing at the indoor swimming pool. Hikari and Catherine were lounging in the chairs. Hikari wore a pink swimsuit, while Catherine was clad in a sapphire blue swimsuit. "Man this is the life" Hikari said, as she sipped her lemonade. "Qui, I agree with you Hikari" Catherine said. Both girls looked to see Mina, who was clad in a burnt orange swimsuit execute a perfect swan dive from the 12-foot high dive.

"SSSPPPLLLAAASSSHHH!

"How was that you guys" Mina asked, surfacing, while moving strands of her hair? Catherine and Hikari both applauded the performance, while Yue, who was wearing a red swimsuit, and Lara, who was wearing a gray swimsuit gave thumbs up, from their swimming race. Suddenly, the area began to distort, and a vortex formed. It happened so quickly the five had no time to call out for help, before they vanished within the vortex.

TAMERS TIMELINE: HOSPITAL ROOF

Currently, a lone auburn-haired, purple-eyed 16 year old Ruki Makino was looking over the silent city she lived in. Ruki had just come from visiting her friend Kenta Kitagawa. Kenta had been walking Ruki home, when a car swerved out of control. Ruki was frozen in place, only for Kenta to push her out of the way, but he paid a terrible price. The car slammed him full force, and sent him crashing into a tree. Recovering, Ruki got to his side, and the driver ran during the distraction. "Please be all right Kenta, I can't forgive myself for what happened" Ruki thought. Contrary to what the other tamers thought, Ruki and Kenta were pretty close friends, mainly due to Kenta giving Ruki neck, back, and shoulder massages. "You okay Ruki" a soft voice asked? Turning, Ruki saw her friends Alice and Minami looking at her with worry. "Just worried about Kenta" Ruki replied. "We're all worried about him" Alice said. "I know, but if he-"Ruki started. "You'd be in his position" Minami said. "You were both lucky Beelzebumon happened to show when he did" she finished. While the girls conversed, they didn't know the area was beginning to distort. A sudden pulling sensation, made all three look to see them drawn into a swirling vortex.

FRONTIER TIMELINE: SHINJUKU PARK

Izumi and her friend Chiaki were enjoying the gentle breeze under a sakura tree. "It feels so great to have some girl time" Izumi stated. "No kidding" Chiaki said. "I mean after you guys came back, we got our own spirits" Chiaki said, quickly giving a look to her ocean blue D-Tector. (Think of the ones JP and Koji have, only Ocean blue, with a jade green middle.) "Now the guys are talking about forming a band" Izumi groaned. "I hear you my friend" Chiaki said. Unknown to the two, the same distortion was happening, and both were pulled within the vortex.

NARUTOVERSE: HI NO KUNI

A 16-year old Naruto Uzumaki grumbled in frustration, as his idiotic sensei Jiraiya had left him to train on his own, while he indulged in his vices. "Stupid ero-sanin, it would serve him right if something were to happen to me, and he isn't here" Naruto thought. Naruto was not a very happy camper, because he hadn't learned anything useful, and they were three and a half months into their training trip. "You know kit, you could always break the contract with the toads, and perform the Summoning jutsu yourself" a feminine voice said. "I'll do just that Kyu-hime" Naruto thought back. Yes, Naruto already knew Kyuubi was a girl, and she just happened to be a much better and highly competent sensei. What the whole of Konoha didn't know, is that Naruto had been learning under Kyuubi since the age of five? Going through the hand seals for the Summoning jutsu, Naruto slammed his hand down.

"POOF!"

The smoke settled, revealing Gamakichi. "Yo what's up Naruto" the small toad asked? "Gamakichi, I'm in a bind" Naruto said, before explaining his situation after listening, Gamakichi thought about it for several minutes. I think I may have a solution" he said.

MEANWHILE

In a dark hole, the ten digidestined were having their own issues. "Somebody mind telling me what's going on here" Ruki yelped, just barely catching Hikari before they crashed into each other?

""

""

""

"I HAVE SUMMONED YOU ALL" a booming voice announced! Instantly, all ten girls were standing at attention. "Who are you, and why bring us here" Hikari asked? "Who I am is not important, however the fate of 'a' world is in dire peril" the voice said. "In order to fight this peril, you ten digidestined were chosen to help the one foretold to save their world." "I have given you a form of energy known as chakra the inhabitants of this world use, and each of you has been granted a gift to further help you, based on your partners" the voice said.

"Hikari Kamiya, you shall be given the power of Light Release, and the powers to heal" the voice said, as Kari was bathed in pink energy. This went on until the voice spoke. "Now behold the one foretold" the voice said, as an image of Naruto appeared. "His eyes, their full of pain" Kari said quietly, before Ruki and Izumi nodded. "That's the look of someone who has gone through many hardships, and still remained pure" Ruki said. "Indeed, now go and join him" the voice said, as the girls disappeared.

HI NO KUNI

It was night, and Naruto had sealed up all of his belongings, and had was smack dab at the border to Nami no kuni, when he saw ten girls appear in front of him. "You're the one" one of the girls said. "Pardon" Naruto said confused. "Let's sit and discuss a few things" Hikari suggested. Half an hour later, the girls had told Naruto their stories, and how they arrived in his world. "That's an interesting tale" Naruto said. "I was leaving my sensei, since he isn't training me like he should" "Maybe we can help one another" Ruki suggested. Little did the elemental nations know that this was the beginning of eleven legends that wouldn't be forgotten?

TIMESKIP: TSUNADE'S OFFICE

Jiraiya nervously sat across from his former teammate, who gave him a stone cold glare. "Let me see if I understand this correctly" Tsunade said in a voice that already spoke of Jiraiya impending doom "You weren't focusing on Naruto's training, but you were freely spending his money on women and sake" Tsunade said in a tone that meant Jiraiya would want the Shinigami to take his soul, before facing his teammate's wrath. "Y-Y-Yeah, I mean I would have gotten around to it-"Jiraiya shut up, when Tsunade slammed her fist so hard, the desk split in half.

"MOMMY" Jiraiya eeped in a tiny voice. "Jiraiya, I advise you to do one thing right now" Tsunade said in a deathly quiet tone. "What's that Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya said, feeling brave?

""

""

""

""

"RUN YOU FOOL!" Tsunade roared, as she dove at her former teammate. Loud girlish screams were heard for several hours in Konoha.

End Chap 1

/

Now to explain a few things:

Chiaki was the girl introduced in the 2nd half of Frontier, and possibly the one who would have inherited the Spirits of Water.

I apologize to anyone who wanted Christy, Relena, or Nene, but I couldn't think of any ideas for them, but they will appear in another Naruto/Digimon fic I'm working on.

Again, this is inspired by VFSnake's Push to Shove and 3-Headed Dragon's Naruto Demigod Youkai, so check both fics out.

For those who haven't already voted, please read Ash the Aura Master, and vote on the poll.

/

Harem:

Fem Kyuubi

Hikari

Catherine

Mina

Lara

Yue

Ruki

Alice

Minami

Izumi

Chiaki

Fu

Meiru (OC)

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Hotaru

Akari

Amaru

Ryuka

Ayame

Hana

Yakumo

Sari

Guren

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Tsukino

Shizuka

Yuki (OC)

Ryuzetsu

Karin

Samui

Konan

Again, have a happy and safe 4th of July

Please Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Digitally Displaced from Digi destined to Kunoichi

Chap 2

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or Naruto

KONOHA

Several figures could be seen slowly approaching Konoha. "Well this is quite different" a figure said. "Indeed" the leader said, before he and his group sweatdropped at the sight of Izumo and Kotetsu snoring like grizzly bears. (Yes, I know I shouldn't insult the poor grizzly bear like that.) "Chiaki-chan, please be a dear" Naruto said, as Chiaki smirked devilishly. "Suiton: Water Bullet" she said quietly, as she spat a fast-moving glob of water right at the two snoozing Chunin.

"SPLASH!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

The two eternal gate guards shot into fighting stances, before seeing several figures giving them a deadpan look. "Really you two" Naruto said, shaking his head. "Naruto, is that you" Izumo asked? "It is, and I'm guessing Granny Tsunade wants me in her office" Naruto asked? Both guards nodded, before allowing the group to walk towards the Hokage tower.

TSUNADE'S OFFICE

Tsunade was looking over paperwork, when a pale as a ghost Shizune burst through the door. M'lady, you're not going to believe this" Shizune said. "On cue, several figures walked into her office, while Shizune closed the door. "Hello Granny" Naruto said, causing Tusnad's eyes to nearly grow ten times the normal size, and instinctively threw a 100lb. paperweight at Naruto, only for him to substitute with a now starry-eyed Jiraiya, who had stars flying around his head. "Naruto, you have some serious explaining" Tsunade growled. "I'm aware of that" Naruto said calmly, as a silencing barrier covered the room. "Minami, could you" Naruto asked, pointing to the dazed Jiraiya? "With the most absolute pleasure" Minami replied, as she brought her spiked sandal up, and drove a blow that could have come close to an atomic sledgehammer on Jiraiya's little buddy.

"AAAAAAHHHH!

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Jiraiya shot to his feet, spun in a circle, before landing on his posterior. "Well that's certainly a way to get him motivated" Tsunade said. "Well, I can practically guess you know the reasons I left the imbecile here" Naruto said, jabbing a thumb at a nodding Jiraiya, who didn't catch the meaning of what Naruto said. "Yes, I'm fully aware of what you did, and I can't say I'm surprised, or proud of how you handled it" Tsunade said.

"HEY!"

"Anyway, Naruto said, ignoring Jiraiya's shout. "I had a little discussion with Gamakichi, and he came up with a solution." "While heading to the border of Hi no kuni, I met these ten girls, who wish to join me, and the village" Naruto said, pointing to the former digidestined. "The other girls I knew, or had the pleasure of meeting joined as well" Naruto said. "I would also like to tell you I found several competent teachers, who were able to help with our training, and we also have valuable intel on Akatsuki" Naruto said, as Izumi handed over several scrolls. "All right, I'll look into this, but tell me who you are" Tsunade said, looking at the girls.

Hikari Kamiya, and a medic-nin."

Catherine Deneuve, a medic-nin."

"Mina, a Kninjutsu and genjutsu expert."

"Yue, a fuinjutsu and senjutsu expert."

"Lara, a kenjutsu specialist."

"Ruki Makino, taijutsu and ninjutsu expert."

"Alice McCoy, an intelligence gathering expert."

"Minami, a nintaijutsu expert."

"Izumi Orimoto, a Fuuton specialist."

"Chiaki, a Suiton specialist."

"Fu, jinchuriki of the Nanabi."

"Meiru, jinchuriki of Gobi."

"Asuna Toukou, jinchuriki of Yombi."

Hotaru Tsuchiguno."

Isaribi."

"Sasame Fuuma."

Kotohime Fuuma."

Akari Tatsushiro.)

"Amaru Uzumaki, and medic-nin."

Ryuka Tenro."

"All right, I'll arrange a few tests to see where you all stand" Tsunade said, before handing Naruto some keys. "Your new home is located behind the Hokage monument" she said, as the group left. "Tsunade you're not seriously thinking of testing them, and I didn't train Naruto" Jiraiya asked in disbelief? "I am, and I do believe you are the one at fault for that" Tsunade said, before looking at the documents Izumi gave her. "Tsunade, for all we know, they could be spies" Jiraiya tried to defend. "Are you questioning my authority and judgment Jiraiya" Tsunade asked in a tone that clearly said Jiraiya was on very thin ice?

""

""

""

""

"Uhm, I'll be quiet and let you get back to work now" Jiraiya squeaked. "You do that" Tsunade said, getting up, and headed to the door, while Jiraiya was prepared to jump out the window. "Oh, and Jiraiya" Tsunade said in an all too sweet tone, sending cold shudders through Jiraiya's body. "Congratulations for volunteering" Tsunade said, before delivering a side kick to his face, causing him to go sailing out the now broken window.

TIMESKIP

Three days later, found the remaining Konoha 12, their instructors, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya standing across from Naruto and his friends. "All right, this tests will determine Naruto's rank, as well as our newest additions" Tsunade announced. "Our first match will be Hikari Kamiya and Sakura Haruno" Tsunade said, as the two made their way to the center of the training ground.

"HAJIME!"

Immediately, both girls jumped away, with Hikari jumping into the wooded area behind her. "Not good" Sakura thought, before she concentrated her chakra into her hands, and slammed them into the ground. The resulting shockwave managed to fall a few trees, however Hikari was nowhere to be seen. "I thought I had her" Sakura said in shock! "Afraid not" Hikari's voice said, making Sakura spin around, and her face met Hikari's knuckles, making the pinkette fly backwards. Keeping her advantage, Hikari went through hand seals. "Raiton: Mystical Palm" Hikari said, dashing at the stunned Sakura, and drove a palm strike into Sakura's exposed side.

"AAAHHHH!"

Sakura rolled away, holding her side. "She got lucky" Sakura growled, before smirking. "Now I've got her" Sakura thought, flipping through her own hand seals. "Genjutsu: Hell Viewing" she said, not knowing she just opened a large can of worms.

HIKARI

Opening her eyes, Hikari found herself looking at a younger version of herself, and a swarm of bats were headed right at her. "N-No, this isn't-"she tried to jump in front of the person in front of her, only to find she was frozen.

"NNNOOOO!" "WIZARDMON!"

A sudden pulse of energy surged through Hikari, as she brought her hands into the ram seal.

"KAI!"

TRAINING GROUND

Hikari's eyes shot open, before a vail of pink energy surrounded her. "Time to step up" Hikari said, as she went through hand seals: Tenton: Celestial Arrow" she cried, as she created a bow of pure energy, and pulled the string back, before releasing a arrow of pure white light racing at Sakura. "Doton: Earth Wall" Sakura shouted, as a wall of earth rose up, only for the arrow to cut through it like a hot knife through butter, and pinned Sakura to a tree. Sakura tried to substitute with a log, but found she couldn't even will her chakra. What happened next took the onlookers off guard. Using all her strength, Sakura pushed the tree backwards, which loosened the arrow, enough, where she freed herself. Sakura than pulled out her tanto, before charging. Hikari only smirked, as her hands glowed with pink energy. "Since you're a medic, your familiar with this: Chakura no Mesu" Hikari called, as she met Sakura, blocking the tanto with one of her hands, while feigning a stab, and delivered a strike on Sakura's free arm, and dragging it, before jumping back. Sakura instantly dropped her weapon, before trying to grab her injured arm, only for Hikari to hold one hand to her throat, while the other was poised to strike Sakura's heart. Sakura nodded in understanding, before looking at Tsunade, who nodded.

Winner: Hikari

SIDELINES

The onlookers were impressed, with the display, despite the short bout. "I've never heard of Tenton, it must be a rare kekkei genkai" Kakashi thought. Behind the group, Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Tenton is not a kekkei genkai in the elemental nations, so I have to assume they experimented on themselves" Jiraiya thought. While this happened, Catherine now took her spot on the field, as did Ino.

"Hajime!"

Ino charged forward, only for Catherine to give her a quick kick to the chin, stunning her, before sending another kick into Ino's ribs, and finished with a foot sweep. "Those kicks were brutal, and almost as strong as Lee's" Ino thought, as she pulled her tanto out. Catherine only shook her head, as she unsealed a fencing sword. Ino again rushed forward, going for quick stabs and thrusts with her tanto, only for Catherine to expertly deflect every attempt, before slashing Ino's shirt across the middle, causing it to fall off, revealing her exposed stomach.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Ino was seeing red now. Using her tanto, Ino cut some of her long hair off, before throwing it at Catherine. Catherine only smirked, as she allowed herself to be caught. "It's over for you" Ino said, before finishing her hand signs. "Shintenshin no jutsu" Ino said, not seeing Catherine glow a sickly pink. As soon as Ino's jutsu took hold, she was repulsed by the glowing Catherine, who was smirking at her shocked expression. "Surprised Ino, I have a kekkei genkai called Dokuton, and I used it on myself, before our fight" Catherine said smirking. "What you just experienced, was your astral form colliding with my poison barrier, and though not lethal enough to do permanent or life-threatening damage, it will still cause great pain" Catherine said, as Ino struggled to her feet, only for Catherine to place a foot on her chest, and placed the tip of her sword at Ino's throat. "The more you move, the more damage the poison affects your body" Catherine said, as Ino allowed herself to be helped up.

Winner: Catherine

SIDELINES

On the sidelines, Tsunade whistled in appreciation at the display. "Interesting strategy to use" she thought. "She dictated the entire fight, playing on Ino's rash moves, and suckered Ino into damaging herself when going for her signature jutsu." Behind the Konoha group, Jiraiya was still glaring with narrowed eyes. "How did she do that last trick" he wondered" It was then Hinata walked up to her side of the field, while Minami took her spot.

MINAMI VS HINATA

"HAJIME!"

Hinata immediately activated her clan's kekkei genkai the Byakugan, and fell into a loose Jyuken stance. Minami smirked, as she fell into her own stance. A sudden gust of windswept through the area between them, and acted as a signal, to start. Both girls sped forward, meeting in the middle, with Hinata and Minami both trying to push the other back. Minami broke the deadlock, unbalancing Hinata just enough to deliver a palm strike in Hinata's chest, before smashing her knee into Hinata's ribs, before dodging a deadly Jyuken strike aimed at her right arm. Hinata then came in hard and fast with Jyuken strikes that Minami nimbly dodged, before throwing a right jab that Hinata blocked. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you" Minami said, right as a silver crescent blade of pressure came right at Hinata, leaving a cut from the top of her left eye down to just at her ear. "Hinata instantly backed away, only to dodge rapid-fire strikes from Minami. Finally backed into a corner, Hinata launched her attack.

"KAITEN!"

Hinata began to rotate at high speed, as a dome of shield of chakra erupted around her. Minami just leapt into the air, before executing a front flip kick. The dome faded around Hinata, just as Minami was coming down, but Hinata launched a chakra-enhanced uppercut, right as Minami came down, and the shockwave sent both girls sprawling backwards. Hinata struggled to her feet, only to collapse to the ground in pain and exhaustion. She looked up to see Minami standing over her, an evil grin on her face. Hinata looked up helplessly, as Minami looked down at her. "F-Finish it" Hinata said as hot tears began falling from her eyes.

""

""

""

"I just might do that" Minami said, as the Konoha group tensed. "I'll fight you again someday, but first I'm going to help you with your training" Minami said, pulling the shocked Hyuuga heiress to her feet, before whispering something in her ear, making Hinata to smile.

SIDELINES

That was a great taijutsu match" Tsunade said, getting nods from the others. "Hinata's come a long way from the shy and timid girl we all knew" Kiba thought, as Shino seemed to pick up on his friend's thoughts, and nodded.

End Chap 2

/

Now to explain a few things:

The way Kari used the Mystical Palm was supposed to be used as either a paralyzing effect on the body, or scramble the electric impulses in the body, somewhat like what Tsunade did to Kabuto during the Search for Tsunade arc, she just didn't get the full effect of it against Sakura.

Now for an idea of what some of the girls wear for their ninja attire:

Hikari wears dark brown cargo pants with several pockets, and a dark pink yukata top with fingerless gloves. (It's essentially her 02 outfit, except with darker colors.)

Catherine wears forest green leotard with matching wristbands.

Minami wears black low-cut biker shorts, and an ocean blue tube top (Think of Hisame's outfit from Mission to the Waterfall Village.)

Please Read & Review


End file.
